monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Venom Gorgon
}}Venom Gorgon '''is a 2014/2015-introduced character. He is a gorgon and a student at Monster High. He loves to skateboard and looks to become the best and set the record for the most skate points in competitions. After he finishes school, he wants to go into the professional skateboarding field, teaching his secrets to all the beginning skaters, as he looks up to Tony Stalk. He is created by Isaacelwwe or eveclark, please do not edit. Character Personality Venom is a hardcore skater who enjoys and worships the sport as one of his daily rituals. Every time he hears anything about skateboarding, he gets monsterly excited. He is confident in his craft and accepts any challenge thrown to him, whether they're lame or awesome. Due to him being a skater, Venom is really laid back and friendly with anyone he meets. He focuses on the monster's heart rather their motives. Appearance Venom has fair skin, and piercing re orange-hinted eyes. Venom has two red and one orange snakes and they act like a ponytail. The rest of his hair is brushed forward and orange with red streaks. In his new '''rework/new scaremester outfit, Venom wears a short sleeve shirt with fang designs on it and red pants. His shoes are dark brown and he has smaller fingerless gloves and a thick necklace. Abilities Skillset * Sports: '''Venom is a very athletic monster, not just a skateboarder. Other sports include: ** '''Casketball: '''Venom is a really good casketball player. Although it is not his preferred sport, he is still a good athlete. ** '''Running: '''Due to his skating nature, speed is a big part of his lifestyle and what makes his tricks stand out. ** '''Skateboarding: Venom's favorite thing to do is to skateboard, which makes him very calm and competitive. Relationships Family His mother is a gorgon. He has a cousin named Draco Gorgon that he does tolerate. They live in New Salem and neighboring with Ike Clops. Friends Venom is best friends with Ike Clops, another skateboarder who enjoys the sport. They've been friends since middle school and always had each other's backs. They are often called "The Monster Skaters". He is also an acquaintance with two other monsters, Wes Witchman and Jermaine Devein, who are considered a friendly rivalry. Barkley Shuck is another one of his good skateboarding friends. Pet He mentions that the three snakes on his head, whom act as his ponytail, are his "pets". They need as much attention as a regular pet who is not attached to heads. They are Redi, Big O and Reddin and they all have certain qualities that make up Venom himself. Romance He has a huge crush on Vana Vontresse ever since he saw her rooting for him at one of his skateboarding competitions. Due to him having different schedules with her, he doesn't get to interact with her as much. Gallery Venom Gorgon.png Timeline * April 10, 2014: Creator requested trademark for Venom Gorgon. * July 08, 2015: Character art revealed. Category:Original Characters Category:Isaacelwwe's Characters Category:Gorgon Category:Males Category:Greek Mythology